


Good Man

by kitsunechibiko



Series: Will's Dads [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, DadLock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Even though it doesn't show up in this fic, I mean his name is WILL, I've always thought Will was Sherlock and John's love child, If you didn't get that already, M/M, POV Third Person Beverly, Somewhere before Will starts melting, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunechibiko/pseuds/kitsunechibiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck.”<br/>Beverly turns to look at Will when they abruptly stop their walk to Jack’s office.  He looks horrified.<br/>“What?”<br/>“My dads!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Man

“Fuck.”

Beverly turns to look at Will when they abruptly stop their walk to Jack’s office. He looks horrified. 

“What?”

“My dads!” The special agent hurries forward.

“What?” she cleverly repeats again.

As she follows Will, she’s greeted by an interesting sight. A tall, pale man with a mop of dark, curly hair rushes about Jack’s office, pointing at the crime scene board and visibly berating Jack. Who, typically, is yelling right back.

When Will opens the door, Beverly hears the stranger shouting, “—omplete idiots!” 

“Dad!”

Beverly takes a moment to still try to wrap her head around the fact that Will has a living father, maybe even two, and that one of them throws a temper tantrum like a five-year-old.

“Papa, stop him!”

For a second, Beverly is absolutely terrified that Jack is somehow Will’s other father before she notices an older blond man standing by the wall.

The man’s face lights up once he sees Will, and he shouts, “Look, Sherlock, Will’s here!”

Like a child offered candy, the man—who can’t possibly be named Sherlock. What kind of a name is Sherlock?—whirls around. “William!”

The man immediately runs to the doorway and envelops Will in a bear hug. Standing behind the special agent, Beverly gets a perfect view of the stranger’s face over Will’s shoulder as he slowly mouths the words, ‘One, two, three, four, five,’ before letting go of a tense and awkward Will.

Beverly briefly gives a mental applause for good parenting before she finally joins the scene. She steps forward, offering a handshake. “Beverly Katz.”

The stranger just speeds back to the evidence board, Will anxiously following him. Probably to do some damage control; the yelling is back. Although it sounds happier, somehow.

The blond man steps forward with a congenial smile and shakes her hand. “John Watson. And that twat over there is Sherlock Holmes.”

Beverly blinks twice at the British accent and smiles back. “Beverly Katz.” The handshake ends. “So. You’re Will’s dads?”

Watson shifts a bit awkwardly. “Yes.”

Bev gives her most smarmy smile and then cheerily claps the man on the shoulder. “You raised a good man.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the next bit I've got in my head is dinner at Hannibal's with the parents in tow. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (EDITED 7-19-16: Omigod, 1,000 Hits! Thank you so much!)


End file.
